What happens next
by Draconc89
Summary: Sometimes it is best not to know for the truth could be sinister. I do NOT own the X-Men or any Marval character. The final chapter has been posted. If you want to know where this story goes from here you will have to read it.
1. Preview

After Apocalypse was defeated, everything seemed to calm down as Rouge, Kitty, Kurt and the other X-Men still in High School returned to their normal lives, Scott and Jean went off to college, while Logan, Beast and Storm continued finding new recruits and helping humanity as they normally did. Logan still looked for his lost memory but was less concerned with the past than the present. The mansion was full of life and students again. The Brotherhood boys were still up to no good. They seemed to learn from their liaison to Magneto, Gambit, because they were very good thieves. Something Kitty complained at Lance about every night over the phone.

"Lance why don't you guys like, stop stealing and come back to school? Tomorrow is like the start of a new year and now that Kelly is gone you guys will like be allowed back."

At that, he went off on her and started screaming so Kitty hung up the phone. "God, he is like outrageous sometimes."

Rouge looked up at Kitty from her journal "Ah think y'all should still try"

Kitty said, "I know but he just won't like listen to me when he is with them and like Wanda has left the house to hunt down her dad again so they are like, out of control. I want to see him but he refuses to like meet with me"

Rouge glances at her mirror where the Queen of Hearts that Gambit gave her in the bayou hung and quietly says, "At least you know where your man is."

Kitty saw her glance and asks, "Why don't you like throw that thing away"

"'Cause it is important to me and Ah know he will be back"

"Woo Girl I'm like sorry"

Just then, there is a distinct pop and they both in unison yell "Kurt!"

"Bad time I take it" he says

"How many times have we told you not to port in here Kurt?" Rouge asked

Kurt was thrown off by this "Sorry sis, I just stopped by to see if you two vere ready for tomorrow that is all."

Kitty throws her book at him "Here now beat it Kurt."

"Vhat is wrong vith you two tonight?"

"None your business fuzz ball"

"Ok then, I am out of here" another pop and he is gone

"Good grief Kurt's smokes stinks as bad as ever," exclaimed Kitty

"Ah know and he still likes to talk about Mystique so he ports around me all the time." Rouge explains

"Yeah but what is the deal with you and Gambit, How do you know he will like be back anytime soon anyways?"

"He kinda leaf me a note before we fought Apocalypse"

"Oh how cute"

"Shut up, Kitty He is better than Lance"

"At least Mr. Logan's like approves of Lance. How does he feel about you seeing that Gambit guy?"

"Well … he … don't know him that's all"

"You have like not told him yet"

"Ah will when the time is right"

Kitty giggles, "How do you think that will work out?"

"Ah don't know. Ah have not worked it out jus yet"

"Oh well good night Rouge"

"Night Kitty"

During the night, Rouge felt a chill when she woke up she saw Gambit in the window.

"Gambit wait"

"Sleep now Cherie it is not the time"

Gambit then jumped out the window closing it behind him

The following morning Rouge found a note hanging under her Queen of Hearts.

It was simply read

Park tonight at seven

Come alone


	2. Tabatha and the thief

Gambit spent the day wondering around the school campus staying out of sight watching Rouge and the other X-Men. Before lunch, he saw a younger member of the institute leaving the school grounds. He watched as she headed toward the abandoned steel yard near the school. Gambit followed her.

"Hello Petite"

Tabatha turns around "What do you want demon eyes?"

"Now, now, petite there is no need for name calling. I hear you have an interesting past like moi."

"Yeah so what if I do?"

"You misunderstand petite I just want to talk." _'For now at least'_

"Fine talk, while I leave" She tosses a boom ball in front of Gambit as he throws a pencil in front of her

"No need to be hostile, petite."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Fine then but it still might slip in little girl and you may want to take a step back, now."

She looks at him confused but dose as he suggested right when the pencil explodes

"How did you do that?"

He pulls out a card from his pocket "First you charge the card," Gambit charges the card he is holding "then you throw the card"1 he throws the card into the sewer drain beside the parking lot they are standing beside and it explodes like a hand grenade.

"Wow that is so cool kind of like my power"

"Non petite you make little bombs I just blow stuff up"

"What do you mean?"

"As a t'ief I cannot use moi powers for many things but you can open up many doors with your powers"

"You could say that"

"But you are not stealthy enough to be a good t'ief"

Tabatha felt insulted by this comment "Well maybe I was not raised by a group of master thieves like you Cajun. I just had a deadbeat dad raise me"

While Tabatha rage Gambit drew his Bo staff and smacked her on her head "follow me Petite"

Tabatha was about to say something but the look in the man's eyes told her not to question and just follow

That afternoon Gambit spent teaching Tabatha the art of thieving and stealth. However, there was a problem. Gambit was a solo thief he did not work with others of his craft well. Tabatha also noticed the later it gets the farther away Gambit stood from her.

* * *

1 Yes I used his own line from the original Animated series


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Men

* * *

Gambit and Tabatha entered a dark alley around 6 o'clock that evening. Gambit headed toward a manhole cover and toed it out of the way.

"Coming Petite"

"How did you do that? And why are we going into the sewers?"

"Come along and all will be made clear"

"Ok then Cajun I will play along for now"

As they head into the sewers, Gambit leads the way without any light and Boom-Boom lights an orb so that she can follow him. Soon they are in a large chamber fully furnished chamber designed like a flat.

"Petite welcome to your new storage house, use your gifts with the stealth I teach you and fill this place or just crash here while I am away I don't care"

"Away, but what about teaching me?"

"You know what you need to just don't get caught now if you will excuse me petite I have a date in half an hour."

Gambit turned and left by a different tunnel than the one they entered in earlier.

* * *

As Rouge entered the park, she did not know what to expect but she had a funny feeling she was going regret not locking the note up as the very familiar sound of a Harley died away behind her. It was five minutes to seven so Rouge started to wonder through the park towards her favorite spot. Upon arriving at the crest of the hill where she liked to sit and watch the sunset, she saw a blanket laid out and a picnic basket in the middle. Beside the basket sat her favorite but at the same time most hated Cajun sat waiting for her. As she approached him, he did not turn to face her but he seemed to have a slightly red glow to him.

"Hello Cherie"

"How do you always do that Gambit?"

"Please call me Remy, Cherie."

"Ok, Remy"

Wolverine watched from a nearby tree 'humph Cajun smells worse than normal wonder how many explosions he has set off today." He then notices Boom-Boom watching the couple from under the tree he occupied.

"Boomer don't do it the girl deserves a good time"

"Badger, what are you doing there?"

"Waiting to gut me some Cajun of course"

"I would not he seems volatile, and he probably already knows we are here"

Gambit opened up the picnic basket as Rouge sat beside him

"So what did you bring?"

"Hot Cajun of course"

Rouge was taken aback by his brand of humor that she had not heard for some time. She turned her head to hide her blushing

"I was referring to the food hun"

"I know first will start with Crawfish Puffs as an appetizer, then progress to our entre of Spicy Barbecued Catfish with Sweet Potato Balls and Black-eyed Pea Corn Bread on the side, and finally top it off with New Orleans Praline Pie for dessert. How does that sound Cherie?"

As he told her, what each dish was he pulled them out of the basket along with silverware and plates

"Sounds to mah like some good ol' swamp food."

At that Wolverine could not help but chuckle

"Dis aint no swamp food this is high class cooking."

"Ah aint say is wont high class, but Ah never had nothing like that except down near da swamp so it is swamp food."

"Ok den Cherie"

They began to eat. Gambit was asking what all Rouge had done since they parted ways on the Bayou but at the same time avoiding her questions with jokes.

"Remy, why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"I don't want our guests to hear my answers Cherie."

"Guests, what guests?"

"Wolverine and Boom-Boom"

"What how did Boom-Boom know?"

"She tried following me but when I lost her she either followed you or Wolverine."

"Those dirty rats"

"Don't worry about them Cherie. Now time for the bad news"

"What you talkin about swamp rat? Ah have had a great time with ya tonight how could there be bad news."

"Cherie I have to go away for awhile I don't know how long I will be gone but when I get back it will all be ok"

"What is this about Gambit?"

"I am havin some trouble and I got to go fix it"

"FINE THEN GO"

"I am sorry Rouge"

He gets up and even though the sun has set, he still seems to have a reddish glow to his skin. Once Gambit is nearly to the street Rouge realizes he actually going and gets up to follow him.

"Gambit, Wait!"

Wolverine stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "No, Rouge leave Gumbo go. He is right there is some stuff he needs to do alone"

She turns and starts crying into Wolverine chest "But Ah need 'im here with me not off who knows where with someone else"

He rubs her head with his gloved hand "trust me that Cajun Bomb has eyes for only you now that is why he needs to go"

Wolverine then leads Rouge to her truck and loads his bike in the back "Hey Popper you coming or what"

Tabatha looks up "Yeah Badger I am coming" she runs over and hops in the backseat while Rouge rides shotgun as Wolverine drives them back to the mansion.

* * *

Please review so that I know what I need to fix.


	4. Double Date

**Please review I need advice**

* * *

After Rouge came back from her date with Gambit she ran up to her room she shared with kitty and collapsed on her bed crying Kitty went to comfort her but Logan stopped her and took Kitty with him down to the kitchen where he explained what happened earlier in the evening.

The next few weeks seem to pass as a haze of nothingness for Rouge but others it was life as normal. Kitty was losing patients with her long time roommate Rouge because of her moping about a certain Cajun who had vanished, not even the professor could find him now. Logan on the other hand had all the patients for his daughter like girls but not their boyfriends. He had become very protective over Rouge and any guy other than Kurt and Jamie to come anywhere near Rouge was watched very closely by the Canadian with a clenched jaw and if they had red eyes he did not let them get anywhere near his Rouge.

Kitty and Lance were dating again and Kurt was still with Amanda as the first quarter of the year neared a close the two couples decided to go on a double date.

Kitty was trying on another outfit in Jeans room as Jean looked on because she was home for a five-day weekend because her first quarter had just ended but her boyfriend Scott would not be there until the following weekend.

"Well this one is like kind of long for tonight."

"I don't think so Kitty you don't want to send the wrong signals to Lance. He might think of shaking things up if you go for a shorter one and this is a double date remember you should not try to draw Kurt's attention away from Amanda."

Oh, I guess you're like right about that Jean thanks so much" she gives the older girl a hug

"Don't mention it but why did you not get Rouge to help you with picking out your outfit this evening"

"She would not like help me with this stuff, now that her precious man has up and like left her you know!"

"Oh maybe I should talk to her about that"

"If you can between Mr. Logan like screening everyone who even thinks of nearing our room and like her avoiding the world there is not much to be done Kurt Mr. Logan and Jamie are the only ones she will talk to, but they even avoid the subject of him while like around her. She even like bought a trench coat that she always wears to school and training sessions it is like weird."

At that, there was a knock on the door.

"Kitty come on or ve will not get by Wolverine in time to meet up with Lance."

"Ok I am like coming I just have to do my makeup. Like thanks a million Jean."

"My pleasure Kitty be careful not too much eyeliner."

"Oh like right don't want to mess with Lances head too much"

"Now I don't know about that"

Both the girls burst out laughing while Kurt is outside the door stressing because he saw Logan in the kitchen earlier pacing and knew that he would stop them if he saw them.

"Kitty bring your perfume with you in your bag"

"Like why"

"So we can port past Wolverine"

"Ok like fine I am done anyway"

She comes out and they port down to the front hall in order to avoid Wolverine but unfortunately, he is standing at the front door waiting for them

"Half-pint, Elf where are you two off to all dressed up?"

"We are like going on a date"

"Oh I should tell Amanda and Lance

"Not with each other it is like a double date"

"Ok then be back by eight"

"That is like so unfair Mr. Logan you let Rouge and Boom-Boom stay out till like ten."

"Half-pint this is not about them it is about you two if you don't like it then just stay in"

"You are like so mean."

There is a honk from the driveway and all three of them know that this conversation is over.

"Come on Kitty Lance is waiting."

They port out the door and go hop into Lance's Jeep.

Lance drove them over near Amanda's House where Kurt waited at the corner because her parents still dislike mutants after Kurt and Toad destroyed half their house fighting over Kurt's image inducer.

"The fuzz ball is freaking out if Amanda doesn't hurry he will have a heart attack"

"I like why does it take so long for her to get out here Kurt talked to her today in school and told her where to meet him"

Amanda walks up and gives Kurt a hug

"Oh there she is and here they come"

The two vanish and appear beside the jeep still hugging. When Amanda opened her eyes, she saw where they were and laughed a little.

"I don't even notice when we do that anymore Kurt"

"Oh uh wow I guess that is good"

Ok you two get in here so we can go to dinner some of us missed lunch"

"Lance don't be like so rude"

"Hey man come to school they have free lunch"

"Man, stop ridding me about that and let's go"

"Ok, ok"

Kurt helps Amanda in to the seat behind Kitty then ported to his seat behind Lance. Then Lance took off heading toward a simple fast food joint before heading to the speed park to race go-karts and play mini golf.

Kurt ate two double cheeseburgers a large coke. Lance had a double quarter pounder combo. Kitty had a Caesar salad with water. Amanda had a single combo with a coke float.

At the Speed Park, the group decided to hit the different tracks first. They started on the slick track where if you turned sharp you went around Kurt kept "accidently" bumping Amanda throughout the race, which allowed Lance to win easily.

"Come on give it up I rule the slicks"

"Ve vill see soon about the road course it is not so smooth"

"Bring it on fuzz ball"

Amanda looked at Kitty "This will be bad wont it"

"Yup, Lance no quakes"

He turned to his girlfriend "that is for golf at the end of the night"

On the road course, Kurt took off to an early lead. About halfway through the race Kurt let Lance take the lead while he went back and flirted with Amanda. Kitty sped up and rammed Lance hard for not giving her attention as Kurt was giving Amanda. With a few laps to go, Kurt stepped on the gas pedal and took the lead back holding until the end of the race for the win.

"See sir shakes stuff I can race good"

"Kurt it is race well"

"Oh right I race vell"

"We will settle this in the bumper boats one guy and one girl per boat"

"Deal"

Kurt and Amanda squeeze into one boat as Lance and Kitty slip into another.

"This will be fun wont it Kurt."

"Ja it vill"

Lance then wraps his arm around Kitty as they start up saying he can drive the boat with one hand.

"Five laps Kurt"

"Ok Kitty"

Kurt looks at Amanda and smiles. She hugs him and give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

Kitty simply looks up at her boyfriend and smiles knowing that he cares. Lance then sneaks a kiss on Kitty's forehead as the race starts.

"Lance…"

"Don't worry Kitty"

Kitty snuggles up against her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. Neither Lance nor Kurt were paying attention to the number of laps they were doing. Both boys were simply having a good time with their girlfriends.

After they finished with the bumper boats, they all agreed that it was time for mini golf. They went to the counter and got their clubs. Amanda took a blue ball and looked at Kurt with a little smile so he got a green ball to match her outfit. Kitty got the Black one for her Black sheep of a boyfriend and Lance took the yellow ball to match Kitty's shirt. They all simply enjoyed golf no one kept score. Lance helped Kitty a few times her ball got close to the hole but did not fall by giving the ground a little shake. While in the cave on the course, Kurt demonstrated his wall hanging ability by hanging upside down and putting. Not to be out shown Kitty phased through the wall a little so she could hit a tough ball. Amanda got a kick out of playing what she dubbed Mutant Mini Golf.

Overall, they had a great memorable time. At the end of the night, Kurt ported Amanda to a side street near her hose and walked her to the corner and kissed goodnight then ported home to the mansion. Lance drove Kitty to the mansion and said goodnight before driving home. When Lance said goodnight to Kitty he agreed to give school another try. Kitty went up to her and Rouge's room with a big smile forgetting that her roommate was still depressed about her last date with Gambit.


	5. Graduation

I know it is short but the next one will be better and longer. I was working on this and the next at the same time so please forgive me for not posting sooner this is just to fill you in so that you will understand the next chapter.

* * *

The school year passed slowly without too much trouble. Throughout the school year, Rouge had become more and bitterer with Gambit who occasionally called and appeared watching her at odd times during the day and night. Although Rouge had taken to playing solitaire with a deck of bicycle playing cards, she took from Gambit. Christmas came and went with a gift to Rouge from Gambit in the form of a new pair of elbow length gloves. Once Mid May rolled around Scott and Jean returned home from college. Scott soon learned of Rouge's semi romantic relationship with Gambit whom Scott did not trust because Gambit had once kidnapped Rouge and used her for his own purpose.

Around November, Rouge started to gain control over her powers by being able to tap into any power or memory that she had ever absorbed, but she was still unable to touch anyone without absorbing their thoughts memories and powers in the case of mutants. In December, Rouge started meeting with the Professor in order to better control the powers she had. During her sessions, the Professor suggested she start daily meditation in order to cope with the psychic power she now controlled. Rouge did not like it at first but she began to like it but her favorite power to use was Gambit's saying it was the most destructive. Throughout the second semester of Rouge's senior year, her power seemed unstable in that she did not have full control over it and it would fade from time to time but as the school year ended Rouge gained full control over the use of her powers but she was still unable to touch anyone without hurting them.

Rouge and Kurt's graduation was at the end of May on a bright sunny day there was only one person out of place with his auburn hair and red on black eyes wearing a trench coat even in the heat but he seemed to vanish from sight the moment he was noticed by Scott Jean and Logan. The X-men went after him once the ceremony finished but they did not find him instead they found something that would haunt Remy until the day he died.


	6. Massacare

While following Gambit Wolverine caught another scent that belong to Logan's old partner Victor Creed. Victor seemed to be with a group and was following Gambit similar to the X-Men but his group was closer to the Cajun than the Wolverine and the X-Men. None of the X-Men knew where Gambit was heading but wanted to find out fast before there was a fight.

Why Gambit get stuck with this fur ball again. Thought Gambit

"Cajun are we almost there?"

"yeah Sabes we're nearly to the spot I split"

First ding I do after this is go and talk to John. Remy needed to hurry so that he could catch up with Pyro while he was not with either Magneto or The Brotherhood.

"Why not stay on in the bosses employ Gambit?"

"Sorry petite but Gambit has people to see and things to steal. Gambit is a th'f." He stops and steps toward her causing Vertigo to stumble "an' dis th'f likes know he is the only one like him running around in dis messed up world."

Vertigo righted herself "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Scalphunter laughed, "Our boss is a geneticist he has our genetic material he probably will make clones of us when we die."

"Fine fine who cares let's just hurry up." Scrambler complained

"Ok then, keep up"

Gambit speed up his pace so that Blockbuster had to try his hardest not to lose the group. Once they reached a fork in the road Gambit instructed the Marauders to go left and follow the path until it ended as he went right because that was where they were to part ways.

"This is where I leave you to whatever it is you are to do." Gambit went to the right and headed into the back entrance of the Morlock hideout waiting to see what would happen.

Evan was with the X-Men following Creed and those with him when he realized where they were heading

"Dude they are heading toward the Morlock hideout."

"What did you just say porcupine?"

"The Morlocks live just up ahead to the left."

"Angel scout out the area ahead and be careful this could be trouble." Wolverine ordered.

"Ok I will do what I can." Warren flew ahead to confront Sabertooth and the rest of the marauders.

The Marauders split in to two groups as Angel caught up with them most of the Marauders went ahead to the Morlock's home to deal with them, but Harpoon, Sabertooth, and Blockbuster handled Angel quickly by stabbing Harpoons through his wings pinning him to the wall of the tunnel. As Angel lost consciousness, Warren hoped that the X-Men would turn back to the safety of the mansion.

Wolverine and X-23 smelled the blood and knew that Angel was in trouble. He ordered them to speed up again. "Hurry up we need to help Angel and the Morlocks now." Rouge activated her heightened senses and smelled the blood stopping in her tracks. "It is so strong." "X, Half-Pint stay here with Rouge and Elf" Rouge then sniffed the air again "Wait Logan, I know he is here." "I know kid." "He is mine you may not touch him Logan." "Fine kid, have it your way. You four go after him but try to stay safe out of the fight if you are distracted." "You know me pops." "Yeah I do X. Rouge take him if you can but stay out of the rest of the fighting got it." "Yeah I do Logan." The four followed the path Gambit took as the rest of the X-Men went with Wolverine following the Marauders. Upon coming to Angel who was hanging in the form of a crucifix, Wolverine gave quick orders "Russian stay here and get Angel down. Red get Elf here now so that he can get angel out of here then catch up with the rest of us." "O… ok" Jean sends a mental image to Nightcrawler 'Kurt get over here now.' Kurt then says to the ones he is with "Sorry ladies I am needed elsewhere" and he ports to Colossus and Jean who then leaves to follow the rest of the team. Just after Jean left Kurt appeared beside Colossus with his usual popping sound and the smell of sulfur. "Holy crap man vat happened to him?" Kurt yelled the question as he saw Angel with harpoons through his wings. "We don't know but we are to get him some help." Colossus said as he turned into his metallic form and took Angel off the wall. Then he started to return to his normal human form as Kurt prepared to port them to Hank McCoy. Just as Kurt ported Warren and Piotr, something caught him and Colossus in the backs between the shoulder blades. The three of them landed in a pile in front of beast with many small feather like knives sticking out of the three mutants. Beast started removing them right away but he could only work so fast even with the professor's help.

Once Riptide had finished dealing with the two who came to help the winged mutant he went after the others so that they would be caught between him shooting waves of knives and his Marauder teammates just like Sabertooth wanted. Unfortunately for the Morlocks, Wolverine and the X-men would not arrive until half an hour after the Marauder's first wave.

Vertigo was the first to arrive with Arclight, Prism, Scrambler, and Scalphunter on her heels. Vertigo quickly incapacitated all the Morlocks with her powers. Once the Morlocks started to stumble and fall Arclight sent a shockwave through the area causing them to fall over completely and some pieces of the roof to cave in on top of those below them. Prism focused the ambient light in the room into a beam emitted from his chest burning everything in his path. Scalphunter took out a rifle and started to eliminate the rest.

Gambit watched in horror as the Marauders whom he gathered slew the Morlocks. After a few minutes, Gambit could take no more. He charged ahead grabbing a little girl with bones sticking out of her face and yelling "Yall who want to live follow moi." Gambit Lead the Morlocks he could including Caliban, Callisto, and Scaleface along with the little girl he was carrying. Once he got them into the tunnel he came from Gambit throws some charged cards blocking the Marauders from following them. Gambit hands the girl to Callisto upon hearing the three approaching X-Men.

Wolverine's group caught up to Sabertooth's small group of Marauders just as they reach the rest of the Marauders and Jean joins her teammates. Wolverine squared off against Sabertooth letting everyone else split up and deal with the others.


	7. Drinking Hello Wade

Wolverine captured Sabertooth when the fighting settled down. Jeans showing more power than normal killed Riptide, and the other Marauders vanished at the end of the fight. No one could find Gambit once the dust settled his trail went cold.

Remy sat on his usual stool in the mutant bar. It had been two months since the Morlocks were massacred. "Drinking to forget again Cajun?" Gambit slid a beer over for Logan. "You drinking to remember metal man?" Remy retorted.

"Watch it bud."

"Why you know what happened?"

"Are you still going on about that Cajun?" Wolverine asked

"Yup I am I remember what I did and what we all did."

Wolverine started growling

"Eh drink up before she comes looking for you again and I have to split." Gambit said downing another shot

"You know I don't remember that stuff Gumbo."

"Yeah I do Logan, but those are not the worst memories that haunt me now. As you know I was there two months ago in the tunnels."

Wolverine sits down and starts to drink his beer. "I know Cajun and she is going to want to know why?"

Gambit downed his beer and order a double shot straight tossing it back without hesitating. "You know I kinda miss dose old jobs. Dey did not make me feel like dis, but hey I found my price." He said rolling a small capsule around on the table. "I got one out ya know wolvie and tell dat boom-boom ta stop she might lisen."

Now it was Wolverine's turn to pick up his jaw. "You got someone out!" He screamed drawing all eyes in the bar to them. Both men knew those looks and that Gambit had to split before, the Morlock's friends who were sitting around them asked questions.

Gambit paid his tab and left a car sitting on the counter as the men herd someone charging up the hall. Gambit sighed "Out the back again tonight. I ain't drinkin here again you know where ta find me it is on the back shred it would ya." With that gambit vanished again not a moment too soon as the door was banged open by a skunked hair green eyed girl who was clearly livid as she stared at Logan's back.

"Logan where is he?" Rouge screamed as she stormed across the bar towards him the bar's patrons emptied out past her except for Logan the Bartender who looked ready to bolt and another man sitting in the corner watching them.

Logan held up the card that gambit left having already memorized the addresses on it.

"Jack of Diamonds now that was an interest choice from that welp eh ol' buddy Logan" the man in the corner said as he fired off a round from his pistol destroying the spot with Gambit's address on it but leaving the other address readable.

"Shut sleaze ball" Rouge shouted grabbing the card.

"Don't mine Wade he is after the same thing you are and more he wants me as well. So I wonder why is that Wade?" Logan said calmly.

"They want us all back but I will give them your position and his since it is the same but they might come to grab her so that they can get him back but they might not after what happen down in those tunnels." Deadpool rambled off not knowing when to shut up until Rouge threw a table his way.

"Why the hell was Remy down there?!?" She asked as the table hit the wall over Wade's head

"Ask him." Both men said at once

"Jinx, you owe me a drink Logan." Wade said without thinking like most the things that he says. Earning Logan's half full bottle to the face as Logan got up to leave.

"Hoares send me the bill for the damages." Upon reaching the door, Wolverine stopped. "You coming, Rouge?"

She followed him as they went towards the address listed on the card which was only a few blocks away.


	8. Meeting Sarah

When the two arrived at the address, Gambit gave Logan Rouge stopped on the street and looked longingly at it.

Turning to Wolverine Rouge asked. "Why has he been avoiding me but willing to talk to you Logan?"

"Sorry kid but I can only answer part of that question." Logan said sitting on the concert steps in front of the building.

"I am all ears." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Logan sighed "Gambit is older than he looks. He is older than Hank and Ororo but not quite as old as Chuck. I met him during my days in the Weapon X program with Wade who you saw at the bar along with Maverick and Sabertooth. Gumbo stole from us and the four of us were to catch him." A look of shock showed on Rogue's face as Wolverine continued to tell about Gambit and his history. "That was the first time he came across us he was stronger then that is something he can tell you about if he has the guts. He usually did jobs for all kinds of people but since that time until that last job he has had one fairly consistant employer but I cannot tell you who it is something private but if not for those jobs then there would not be an earth remember that. At one time, the Cajun was the most powerful mutant in existence and he could do it again but the cost is not something he will ever want to pay especially not considering what he saw in the tunnels." Logan said shaking his head. "Oh well you going to come recruit with me or just head back to the mansion?"

Rogue stood "Ah will come but I want to know more Logan. Ah thought yall hated each other before tonight."

"That will have to wait on him I am not going to tell you anymore kid a man has the right to his secrets." Logan said just before he knocked on the door. The door was opened quickly by a short plump nun.

"Who are calling at this late an hour?" the nun asked staring at them suspiciously.

Rouge held up Gambit's card "Where is he?"

The nun smiled "I never know where that man is proably in a gutter somewhere after his benge which starts at noon and would have been cut off if you have his card."

"Would you like us to take the child to a school for people like her?" Logan asked after he silenced Rouge.

The nun looked at Logan as if she could see through to his soul. "Did he send you?"

Logan nodded "Yes he said she was the only one he could save."

"I am not sure if it was a kindness or not." The nun said looking down before opening the door and allowing them in. "Wait there in the study while I go get Sarah." The nun said motioning to a room just off the entrance to the building.

Rouge broke the silence once they sat down in two of the chairs facing a couch. "So Remy is a true hero dat is why he won't see me."

Logan looked at her and simply said "No."

Before Rogue could ask, more the nun reappeared with a young girl at her side. The girl was maybe ten or eleven it was hard to tell although she was clearly a mutant. She had bones sticking out her face and at most her joints with bulges at the rest along with random spots that had bone calluses built up through her skin. "Sarah, these two have come to take you to the school that the man who brought you here told us about."

Sarah looked at them with disgust "What took you so long to come for me worried about taking a freak in with you?"

At Sarah's question, Logan chuckled before extending one set of his claws. "Not quite kid we did not know about you until tonight that is all. If you choose to come with us you will be with all mutants-"

"I knew you all were mutants but as Spike said when he was with us you do not look like freaks like I do." Sarah responded out of anger and it did not help that Logan kept a calm face throughout her outburst.

Turning to Rogue Logan cleared his throat and asked "Did you fly to find me?"

Rogue who had clearly not fully accepted Logan's earlier answers and wanted to talk to him more in private. "Yes I did, why?"

You will need to take Sarah back in a cab then." Returning his attention to the girl, he went on to say. "That is if you wish to come with us to the school. Spike is there along with his aunt Ororo, but we will not force you to come with us."

Sarah looked at them with all the spite her body could hold. "Why is my angel not with you? Doesn't he live with you up at that school?"

Rogue ducked her head allowing her hair to fall over her face and hide her tears from view, but she could not hide her fist balled up in her lap. Logan saw her reaction and sighed before responding to Sarah's questions. "No, Gambit does not live with us. The X-men do not know why he was in the tunnels that night. There is still much we do not know about that night."

"Well he is not a Morlock or one of you then was he with them?" The nun asked coldly watching Rogue as she said this.

"NO HE COULD HAVE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND HE SAVED SARAH!" Rogue screamed in Gambit's defense.

Wolverine touched her arm where her sleeve was before calmly explaining who Gambit was. "That particular Cajun is a thief not a killer. He steals but refuses to take a life."

"Can you help her? She has no one left those who got out refused to let the man tell you all where he brought them, but Sarah is the only one left here the rest of them died or in ones case just vanished one night." The nun said quietly.

"That would explain why Gumbo did not let me know sooner." Wolverine said receiving him a fierce look from Rogue. She was not going to let him slide anymore, Logan would need to spill on where her Cajun was even if she needed to take it by force. "We are willing to help." Turning his attention to Sarah Logan continued to speak. "But the choice is for you to make Sarah. Do you want to live with the X-Men?"

The girl looked up at him showing her face for the first time since she sat down. "Will you really help me and find the people who hurt my family?"

"Yes we will try." The Southern Bell responded before the Canadian had a chance.

Sarah smiled at Rogue. "Then of course I will come with you."


	9. Meeting up with X

Gambit followed the air duct into the facility staying in the shadows looking for his target. He happen to be working for a new employer even though he did not want to this was a good paying job and the last one he would accept for a good long time. Shuffling a deck of cards in his hands Gambit mentally reviewed what he needed to for this assignment. 'I need to find some liquid sent and this X-23 weapon thing that all I really know about it is that it weighs 55 kilograms. What the hell is Gambit supposed to do with that information?' Gambit hopped over the fence and snaked his way through Shield's sensor array. "Dis is too easy for moi." Remy said slipping into the ventilation system. Gambit opened the vent silently dropping down into the central security room knocking out the guards before they could notice his reflection in the monitors. Checking the screens Gambit saw the small vial in a safe and a large vat producing more of the stuff. Gambit noted this and knew he needed to destroy it for his bonus. He scanned the screens for a good five minutes until he saw one displaying a young lady with a small X-23 label in the bottom corner. "Quoi le merde?" Gambit said starring at the screen in disbelief. 'I will just have to get her out and destroy everything else.' Gambit settled into a decision. He had to get her out tonight and come back for the other stuff.

Slipping back into the vents Gambit made his way to the cell where this X-23 sat not sleeping. Upon reaching, the hallway where the girl was, Gambit came out of the vents staying off the floor holding a sheet in front of him. As he made his way to the sensor, he set it to loop and not detect anything for five minutes but he could not touch the pressure sensitive floor. Once he arrived at the cell, Gambit knocked on the door. "Hey you in dere stay back or get burned." He yelled as he lightly charged the doorframe. Once the sensors and everything else holding the door to the wall was free Gambit pushed the door inward. Gambit swung into the room motioning for the girl to remain calm. "I was sent here to bring you to someone but have since changed my mind about dat and I am just getting you out of here."

Snikt

"Merde, you are like Wolvie." Gambit said staring at the two claws sticking out from her hand.

"What do you know about him?" she asked him through her teeth.

Gambit could not help but smile. "A lot more dan I would like to know. Now petite if you do not wan ta say here wid Shield den let's get goin."

She stared him down not move as she stared him down. "My name is Laura, and we are not going anywhere until you tell me exactly where you want to take me."

"You are smarter dan de Canadian." He said with a smile. "We are going to see your old man. I was supposed to take you to the fat king, in case you were wondering." Gambit claimed holding out his hand. "Do not worry petite I will take care of the liquid."

"They have it?" She asked confused.

"Not after tonight, petite." Gambit said with his hand still extended towards X-23.

"You will take it out?" Laura asked trying to decide wither to kill him or not.

"Yes I shall destroy it as part of my penance for the blood on my hands. I may have never killed anyone but deir deaths are my fault." He said closing his eyes in shame.

The part of her that wolverine influenced wanted to throw him out and give him a beer. "Fine then but I want to know everything got it Gambit."

"Merde, You goin ta follow moi until I tell you like the Canadian did." Remy asked as he crouched down looking defeated.

She kept her eyes on him ready for any tricks. Focusing on the task in front of her, this defeated man who was broken beyond her abilities to destroy anyone. He was mentally defeated all that knelt before her was a shell waiting for his death.

"Ok, den let's get you to de liquid den." He said knowing what it did from the files he read.

"Why will you not destroy it now?" She asked with a cold smile.

"Do ya want ta have a reason ta kill moi dat bad?" He asked standing up and flipping out of the room onto the wall. Poking his head back into the doorway Remy asked. "Ya coming petite slice?"

Laura growled at him but followed him into the hallway climbing on the wall with her claws. She saw the back of his coat vanish into the vents. "I am so going to stab him."

Gambit waited in the vent for Laura. Upon her arrival, he pointed the way for her to go so that she could find the small sample to destroy and handed her a small map showing the way out of the building and to a getaway vehicle. "I will meet ya dere in an hour, if I aint dere den dey might have a lot more of de stuff. I am going to destroy deir production spot of it and a vat of de liquid here." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Why would you risk it?" She asked confused.

"Simple to try and wash the blood free," rolling up his sleeve a little to show scars, "I am not strong enough to take myself out I pass out and heal with what is left of my powers."

"I understand that kind of thing." She said running her hand over her arms before nodding and taking the map to destroy the vial and get to safety. Gambit turned and used his skills as a thief to finish the job like a professional.

He did not smell of anything except smoke Cajun cooking and cigarettes. He emerged walking straight out of the front gate as a fire inside the building distracted the guards. Smiling at Laura who looked ready to fall over from exhaustion, Gambit opened the car door for her before he took the wheel and drove them off into the predawn light.


	10. The shot heard around the mansion

Warren Worthington III stared out at the sky wishing he could be flying through the clouds. Since the excursion into the Morlock tunnels, Dr. McCoy better known as Beast amputated Angel's wings to save his life from infection. Now Warren stood in the office of one Dr. Nathaniel Essex waiting to consult the geneticist about getting his wings back. He will soon learn it was a mistake.

Gambit drove into Bayville unaware of Wade being in town or that there was Mutant protest that day around the institute. Remy stopped his bike at a stop light with X holding onto him from behind not too happy about how they were traveling but understanding it was necessary to get to the institute and the bike had been easily accessible for them. When they were getting close to the mansion, Gambit saw the crowds formed up in front of them and swore under his breath. He parked the bike a couple blocks from the crowd.

Once Remy dismounted from the bike he turned to face the leather clad Laura do the same. He was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of her in the leathers he stole for her but when he watched her swing her leg off the bike Gambit charged his gloved hand behind his back enough to cause a little pain as a distraction to keep himself from reaching out for her right then. "Ok den, how well do you handle moving through a crowd of people who want all mutants dead, but dey don't know what you are?"

X looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before clearing her throat and saying. "I can blend into any crowd."

"Good if we get separated keep going into the school don't wait for me. If dey stop us ya are mon niece and I am yar blind uncle." Gambit said quickly not wanting to argue with the girl this close to her freedom and his death. He turned her to face the alley entrance and placed a hand on her shoulder feeling the way with his staff like a blind man would before saying "Lead the way petite."

The one thing that suddenly occurred to Gambit as they exited the alley and made their way towards the mob was Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Gambit sighed a little inside as they were halfway through the crowd. He regretted trying to get Laura into the Mansion through this mess as someone came up beside him and whispered "Hello Remy, Dr. Windsor wants to recall you and all he products along with their clones."

Gambit felt the knife slide between his ribs just before a punch knocked his glasses off leaving him exposed to the crowd as they turned to see what was going on. "Merde" Gambit breathed as he stared into one of the protesters' eyes just before the shouting and violence started he shoved X-23 away from him a gesture she misunderstood and turned to see what was wrong.

A group of men from the mob shoved Remy to the ground. They began to kick him even before he hit the asphalt. While down he grabbed a few rocks off the ground and started charging them. X-23 was confused but she the crowd quickly surrounded her cutting off her view of the men beating Rem as well as he escape route to the mansion. One of them punched her in the face before she had time to think about what was happening. The crowd wasted no time in forcing her to the ground then they proceeded to kick her with steal-toed boots and some even had enough guts to reach down and cut her with knives. In her confusion she felt completely helpless. She called out for help from the broken man she had come to respect for his strength due to his determination that he had to help her anyway he could. "GAMBIT! HELP ME" as they continued to beat and cut her she did not stop screaming for help. "Gambit you stupid Cajun help me!" Her cries for help encouraged her attackers to be even fiercer.

Remy thought her herd someone call his name as his vision got darker and darker. Knowing he had to do something before he blacked out Gambit threw the rocks he had been charging up into the air hoping to scare the attackers away so that Laura could get to the mansion safely or help would come to save her.

Hearing the explosion outside Wolverine Hank and Ororo looked outside to see the mob had turned in on itself. With his heighten senses Logan could hear Laura's shouts as well as the crowd's sneers. He did not think about what he was doing he simply told hank to get the lab ready to receive two patients one with a healing factor on par with his own. Rushing out towards the fight Logan unsheathed his claws. Ororo was following Logan although she took to the skies and was bringing a thunderstorm to get the crowd to disperse.

After the rocks went off Gambit reached out grabbing onto his staff he crawled over to where a small group of men where kicking and stabbing someone on the ground, but he was soon kicked and stomped on by the men he scared a moment before. Remembering X-23 telling him that she could survive an explosion from he charged objects Gambit charged a few cards lightly and flung them into the crowd as they exploded the crowd separated just enough for him to lounge to his companion's side. Then to make matters worse a storm rolled in with lightning striking between him and the mob. He was thankful for that but not the thunder that followed or the pain he felt as something struk him in the chest. He did not remember anything from that point other than his hand was red after he touched where he felt the last strike and the ground come racing up to meet him.

Laura was aware when someone was crouched beside her and the group around her fell back a little. She used that moment of hesitation to get into a defensive crouch and unsheathe her claws. Knowing that she had lost blood X-23 scanned the crowd as rain started to fall followed by a lightning strike behind her and two distinct sounds. One of the sounds was a thunderclap from the lightning the other sound actually made her worry because it was a gunshot. She sensed the person behind her fall over and felt a pinch behind her left shoulder blade.

Wolverine got to the gate and vaulted it just as the lightning struck near Remy. He saw Wade out of the corner of his eye shoot Gambit in the chest before Deadpool vanished into the crowd who was fleeing the scene before Logan and Ororo could catch them. Logan felt conflicted on how he felt about the situation. Wade had done him both a favor and made his life harder with that one shot and now Chuck would force Logan to bring Gambit into the institute for treatment and Rogue would be home soon and Sarah was inside the mansion now. Every baseline human ran once they saw Logan jump the fence and head towards Laura and Remy.

Storm released her power letting the sudden shower go and calm weather return until she saw Remy. She had known him as a child and no was trying to hold back her tears as she watched the boy who had capture her heart and she wanted to protect from pain. Gambit was unconscious bleeding out in the street before her eyes the rain started to come down again in waves soon it would be pouring.

Laura slowly turned around to look at her partner. They had made their way across the country over the past week in which time Remy had taught her what it was like to be a thief stealing to stay alive. He never took more than he needed to live and would always give any extra money or food he got to kids on the streets. For the first time in her life, Laura felt truly happy with her partner and friend Remy LeBeau. As she turned around someone grabbed her arm and someone else was screaming. He was dyeing before her eyes the man who saved her from more pain and work as an assassin.

Wolverine grabbed Laura into a hug as she screamed from seeing Remy's body. "Laura! Go inside with Ororo I will take him down to Hank."

She heard Logan scream at her and slowly got to her feet moving mechanically more like a robot than a person. Tears were falling from both of the women's eyes as they walked into the institute. Logan followed shortly after them carrying the bleeding mess that was Gambit into the school and down to the lab where Hank had a pair of tables ready. "Oh my Stars and Garters, is that Gambit?"

"Yeah bub, he was shot in the chest so let's get to work before I have to go dig him a grave and won't be able to look at stripes, the pup or bones in the face again." After his outburst Logan and Hank started working on stabilizing Gambit with the help of Xavier through a mental link.

The kids came home from school before too long and an hour later Rogue got home from her community college classes along with her twin brother Kurt.

Please Review or I might just leave it at that and call it quits on this story.


	11. Hospitalized

The younger students at the mansion cleaned up the street by the time Rouge and Kurt ported to the front gate He proceeded to port into the house leaving her to walk into the mansion grounds, as she preferred. Rogue walked into the house through the rain and remembered the weather report called for a calm nearly cloudless sky today. She decided to go talk to Ororo and see if she could help her. When Rogue reached Storm's suit she quietly opened the door and heard Storm talking on the phone.

"He is here now Mattie, but I doubt he will stay if he makes it through the gunshot wound. He has only told Logan why he was there and he will not want to look at Sarah or Rogue when he wakes up he will just try to get out of here when he wakes up." There was silence while the other person spoke to Storm. "Of course, I will try to get him to stay here or go home to you Mattie but he still does not want to face his demons and you know as well as I do how stubborn that boy can be." Mattie made a quick reply that got Storm to chuckle a little. "Oh Mattie please don't tell John-Luc what happen he will want to be on the first flight up." Mattie gave her affirmation to Ororo. "Thank you, I am going to check on him now my friend good-bye." With that, Storm hung up the phone and Rogue sprinted down towards the elevator to the medical lab.

Once she got out of the elevator, she saw Logan and Beast covered in blood walking out of an operating room both looked exhausted. Logan noticed Rogue first and moved to block her path from the room the two men just left and nodded to someone Rogue did not see. The next thing she knew a collar was around her neck and she was up against the wall.

X-23 was in full on protection mode as she restrained Rogue breathing into the other girl's ear. "He needs to sleep right now he was just shot by a maniac."

Rogue tried to tap into Colossus's power but found that the collar blocked it and all powers as well as her own. "Why are you here?" She asked defeated.

"Gambit freed Laura from Shield while on a job for the Kingpin, but instead of delivering her he brought her here for her safety and was caught just outside the gate by the Friends of Humanity having a protest." Logan said massaging his temples. "Laura let Rogue go I don't want her crushed because you are more protective of him than even Ororo."

Laura let go of Rogue then walked over and started pacing in front of the doors that lead to where Remy slept. Just then, the elevator opened to reveal Storm seeing Beast and Logan in the hallway she asked, "How is he?"

Beast responded with a heavy sigh. "He is stable at the moment but Charles cannot detect him at all. That has me worried even when someone is in a comma he has been able to detect the before." Heading into his office Beast looked deep in thought.

Rogue sank to the floor putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. Logan walked over to her slowly. "If you promise to let him sleep I will take the collar off and let you see him with Laura after dinner." The short Canadian said in his gruff voice.

Just then, they heard Remy scream, "Non, arête, ne touchez pas les dents Sabre!"

Logan sighed, "At least when he talks in his sleep it is in French."

Laura looked horror struck, "He still won't forgive himself that is why he was always up before me." She collapsed against the door crying.

Logan looked at her concerned, "You figured it out with just that?"

She shook her head refusing to answer or look at him more than that.

Rogue looked at Laura with tears forming in her own eyes. She walked over and held the younger girl to her chest crying into her hair as Laura cried on her shirt. Logan walked over and removed the collar restricting Rogue's powers as sadness swept over them all.

A few hours later during dinner, Hank walked in to administer a sedative so that the visitors Remy would soon receive would not wake him. Only to find the Cajun trying to get out of the room, that Hank and Logan moved him to for observation but he could barely walk. "Mr. LeBeau you must get back to bed even with your recuperative powers you are still too weak to be moving around and do not try to charge anything that would make your chances even worse to make it out of your current predicament alive." Hank said as he caught Remy and carried him back to the bed. "I understand you do not want to be here but it is for your own good. If you refuse to stay in your bed I will have no choice but to sedate you."

Remy allowed himself to be taken back to the bed before he asked, "Is Laura ok?"

Hank looked at the monitors for a moment before turning to his charge and smiling, "Yes my boy she is fine and will be down to see you along with Rogue-"

"NON, I don't want to see Rogue. She will be mad enough when I leave." Remy burst out before Hank could finish.

Hank sighed before asking, "Are you in physical pain?"

Remy lay back in bed closing his eyes to protect them from the light before nodding. Hank walked over to the IV that was giving Remy fluids and injected the mix of a sedative and painkillers into the man's system. Before making a few final checks and leaving the room to wait for the visitors. Remy tried to stay awake but could not keep his eyes open and fell back into his nightmares.

Rogue and Laura stepped off the elevator and saw Hank sitting beside Remy's door. They slowly approached the big blue mutant with caution. Rogue was the first to speak.

"How is he doing Mr. McCoy?" Her concern for Remy filled her voice to the point she was about to cry.

Hank looked up at them. "He was awake a little while ago I had to sedate him to keep him calm enough for visitors." Hank looked away before continuing. "Rogue he did not want you to see him out of fear of what you will think when he recovers and leaves us."

Laura held Rogue's arm tightly to restrain the striped mutant. "Is he asleep now?" She asked with the calm callousness of a killer.

"Yes he is but are you sure you both want to see him now he could wake up soon. I do not know how his mutation reacts to the sedative. He might wake up again soon as he regains his strength sedatives may not be as effective against him and he has a natural block against telepathy to the point Charles cannot detect him even with Cerebro." Hank said sounding tired from the day.

The girls nodded but still entered the observation room and sat in two chairs on either side of the bed. Remy was softly mumbling in his sleep as if in pain. He weeped, "Laissez-les vivre et je vais travailler pour lui, je ferai tout ce que vous demandez."

Rogue stroked a tear away from Remy's face as he cried in his sleep. "What did he see down there that we miss?" She asked mostly to herself as she watched him.

After a few hours of sitting with Remy the girls, head back up to their respective rooms. Remy starts to regain consciousness after Hank went to bed for the night. Marrow sneaks down to the med lab pecking in to the observation room she saw Tabitha sitting beside her mentor.

Remy moaned rubbing his head. "Stupid monkey man drugging moi like that it feels like mon head was just under de knife." Opening his eyes Remy quickly closes them again saying, "Merde, I hate hospital rooms ta bright in here."

Boom-Boom laughed at him. "It is only a little bright in here you stupid Cajun."

Marrow used this opportunity to sneak into the room and get a better look at her knight.

"Dis place is full of nosey people an' de lights are not for dose whose eye are meant far de dark." Gambit complained as he sat up. "Petite pass moi mon glasses dey in de inner pocket of mon coat you just past."

Marrow froze as Gambit addressed her with such a pained voice. Tabitha laughed at the little girl. The girl the turned and threw Remy's coat at him smirking as it fell over him.

"Now dat aint very nice petite." Gambit said as he rummaged through his coat. As he pulled out his extra pair of sunglasses, Remy continued to talk to the person who threw his coat at him. "I have had a rough week wi…" Gambit stopped talking the moment he put his glasses on and saw who was in the room with him.

Tabitha burst out laughing at Remy's expression. Marrow was both confused and hurt by his reaction to seeing her. Gambit's first word upon regaining his voice were unexpected, "Foutre la merde." His next actions were equally unexpected he removed all the sensors and tubes connected to his body and proceed to get out of bed and limp to the elevator. Once he reached the elevator, the doors opened to reveal a worried Logan his old drinking body.

"Turn your butt around and get back in the bed or I knock you out and carry back Cajun. You are not leaving until you talk to her bub." Wolverine said as he pushed Remy back away from the elevator.

"Merde, Logan homey I can't even go for a walk in the middle of the night when two petites wake moi up?"Gambit pleaded with his old friend.

"Nobody is down here I just came down to see if you were awake and playing cards like you used to do before it all hit the fan." Logan said as he picked Remy up and carried him over his shoulder back to the room. Upon seeing the girls, Logan set Remy down. "Right, What the heck are you two kids doing down here it is after lights out and Hank said no visitors when he is not around." Wolverine was pissed. "Now all of you get to your own beds."

Tabitha and Marrow dropped their heads and headed up stairs to their own beds.

Logan handed Remy a deck of cards and a beer. "Drink and deal LeBeau tonight I win."

Gambit looked at Wolverine like he was insane. "You are joking right. Even trapped in a bed you can't beat moi. I have been playing cards since I was a kid."


	12. The end is only a new begining

After he recovered from his wounds Gambit agreed to stay at the mansion rooming alone, but he would tell no one why he was in the tunnels or how he had control of his powers. Remy only hung out with his friends Piotr and Laura, his drinking buddy Logan, and eventually his love interest Rogue when she finally decided to stop asking him about that day so many months ago. He honored his agreement with the Professor not to steal while living at the mansion but most of the team did not trust him at all. Logan enjoyed his company while drinking but he was considering sound proofing the Cajun's or his own room so that he did not have to hear Remy's screams in the night.

Warren was not seen or heard from again. Everyone assumed he went back to New York and was laying low recuperating from his wounds. They never expected him to be the blue flying mutant terrorizing Europe but he was never seen by the X-Men.

Please Review

To be continued in my Other Story Overload.


End file.
